1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module having a reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, miniaturization is the main trend. Therefore, it is desired to also miniaturize camera modules which are widely used in the portable electronic devices.